


Movie Night

by huntingwabbits



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, ham is a flustered romantic and noir is calm cool and collected, this ship has me WHIPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingwabbits/pseuds/huntingwabbits
Summary: Noir doesn’t know much about cartoons, so Ham shows him his favorite movie.





	Movie Night

“The Judge did it in order to get ownership of ToonTown,” Noir stated nonchalantly.  
  
“Noir! C’mon, we’re not even halfway through the movie,” Ham groaned, shooting a glare towards the tall man sitting next to him, “Stop being a detective for two hours, will ya?”  
  
“Fine, fine,” he chuckled, “but I know I’m right.”

* * *

 

Ham had invited Noir over for a movie night, just the two of them. He had mentioned his lack of knowledge on cartoons, and Ham felt like he needed to be the one to remedy that.  
  
“I don’t have the time to go to the theater very often,” he had confessed. But Ham would hear none of it and insisted that he’d come over and watch what he referred to as ‘a staple of toon culture.’  
  
“It’s got something that appeals to us both! Crime and toons!” he assured, “You’ll love it.”  
  
Surprisingly, Noir had agreed and Ham would be lying if he said he wasn’t thrilled over the idea of hanging out with him alone. They often gravitated towards each other in group settings, but it would be nice for them to get to know each other one-on-one.  
  
_Plus you have a huge crush on him_ , Ham reminded himself.

* * *

 

The second Ham heard his doorbell ring, his heart quite literally started beating out of his chest.  
  
_It’s not a date, Peter. Don’t make it weird_ , he repeated to himself as he opened the door.  
  
When Ham saw Noir standing in front of him, it took everything in his power to prevent little cartoon hearts from floating off of him. Noir had taken his mask and trench coat off, wearing a grey turtleneck instead. His face was littered with light grey scars and his intense grey eyes shone behind his round glasses. He quickly ran his hand through his black, messy hair before flashing a small smile.  
  
“Hello, Porker,” he greeted.  
  
“Uh, um ... ‘sup,” Ham sputtered, his stare lingering for a few seconds too long.  
  
“Can I ... come inside or...?”  
  
“OH! Oh, yeah, sorry,” Ham apologized sheepishly, mentally scolding himself for immediately doing the exact thing he had told himself not to do.  
  
Noir entered and gravitated towards the many framed pictures of Ham that covered the living room walls. He picked up the one of Ham at his graduation, holding a degree from ACME Looniversity and flashing a cheesy smile.  
  
Noir chuckled, “Cute,” he commented. Ham felt his face turn red.  
  
“You’re not too bad yourself,” he joked, shooting Noir an awkward finger gun.  
  
Ham could’ve sworn he saw Noir’s cheeks darken.

“Your place is nice. Very colorful,” Noir complimented, quickly changing the subject.

Ham’s apartment was surprisingly tidy, Noir noticed, and compared to the dark, sharp edges of his own universe, Ham’s dimension was bright and bouncy. A mallet hung in a glass case above the couch with a label saying it was only to be used ‘In Case of Emergency.’ It was different, but Noir felt safe.

“So, if you’re going to be friends with a toon, you need to understand toon culture,” Ham lectured, plopping himself on the large couch in the middle of the room, “and we’re starting with  _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_.”

Noir sat down next to him, “You can watch talkies in your apartment?”

Ham laughed, “Welcome to the 21st century, Petey.”

The movie began and, to Ham’s delight, he noticed that Noir was actually laughing a few times. His laugh was gravely, almost like it hadn’t been used in a decade, and Ham thought it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.

“Jessica Rabbit reminds me of you,” Ham teased, prodding Noir with his elbow.

Noir chuckled. “You think so?” he replied, “The rabbit reminds me of you. If that’s true that’d mean we’d end up together.”

Ham’s heart fluttered. _Is he joking? Or is he making a move?_

The words hung in air for a few moments until Ham felt himself cautiously move closer to Noir, leaning into the space between his arm that was dangling across the back of the couch and his torso. He was cold, yet had an oddly comforting presence; Noir tensed slightly when he felt Ham’s weight rest on his side but remained fixated on the screen in front of him. Ham’s heart was racing.

_You’re making it weird, you’re making it weird, you’re making it we-_

Ham’s panicked thoughts were interrupted when Noir began gently playing with the soft tuft of hair on his head.

“What color is your sweater?” Noir asked a moment later, glancing down at the pig cuddled next to him.

“Hm? Oh, yellow,” Ham replied, distracted by Noir’s hand still gently messing with his hair.

Noir squinted behind his glasses, seeming to study the color, almost like he was committing it to memory. “Looks nice on you.”

Ham felt his face turn red, _Compliment him back, you maroon._

“I, uh, don’t see you with your mask off very often,” he noted, “you have … really pretty eyes.” Ham felt like his chest was going to explode.

Noir chuckled, and Ham felt the vibrations ripple in his chest. He ruffled the toon’s hair and Ham was secretly disappointed when he felt Noir’s hand leave his head.

“You’re a real pal, Porker.”

_Pal._ Ham felt his heart drop all the way down his feet.

“Heh, I am, aren’t I?” He choked out, attempting to mask the disappointment in his voice.

* * *

 

“Told you I was right,” Noir announced when the movie’s twist was revealed.

“Note to self: no more whodunit flicks with Noir,” Ham responded.

When the movie ended, Ham stayed cuddled against Noir’s chest for a few extra moments before ultimately pulling away.

“@&!#, it’s late. You probably need to be heading back, huh? You don’t wanna start glitching,” Ham reminded.

Noir stood and glanced down at the dimension hopping device Peni had given him, “Damn. You’re right.”

Ham walked him towards the door, attempting to ignore the disappointment he felt over Noir leaving. He watched as a dimension portal opened in the hall outside his apartment.

“Thanks for coming over, Petey, I had fun.”

“Despite the ending being completely obvious, I rather enjoyed that flick, Porker,” he admitted.

Ham smiled, “Hey, there’s plenty more where that came from.”

“Neat! It’s a date then,” he said with a smirk before stepping through the dimension portal.

Ham didn’t stop the dozens of cartoon hearts from floating off him this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa my second HamNoir fic because there are no rules only anarchy !!
> 
> this ship really has my heart :-) and if I wasn’t lazy / a bad writer I would SO want to make a Who Framed Roger Rabbit AU for these two !!
> 
> Kudos / Comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Check me out on Instagram!  
> https://www.instagram.com/dooodle.bug/
> 
> ps: anyone who gets the ACME Looniversity reference is my new best friend


End file.
